


Dancing in the Library [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Cinders (Visual Novel)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Community: purimgifts, F/M, First Kiss, Flash Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Dancing in the Library" by owlmoose."Royal balls are boring, and Sophia has no idea why the prince keeps sending her invitations. Even more of a mystery: why does she keep accepting?"





	Dancing in the Library [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lea_hazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dancing in the Library](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031121) by [owlmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose). 



  
  
Cover art by: [Hagar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar)  


Length: 7:49  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/dancing%20in%20the%20library.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/dancing%20in%20the%20library%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Making up name pronunciations, day 2~ :D Thanks to Hagar for creating the cover art! And thanks to owlmoose for having blanket permission and doing their best to help me figure out how the heck you're supposed to pronounce Basile. Hope you enjoy this, lea_hazel!


End file.
